The fetal and placental weights and their concentrations of DNA and proteins will be determined in normal and mildly diabetic pregnancies in order to compare the time courses of changes in these parameters. The rates of synthesis of DNA and proteins in fetuses and placentas will be measured for the same purpose stated above. DNA polymerase activities in the fetus and placenta will be measured concomitantly with the experiments described above.